


Nosy Sisters

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alisa is a very nosy sister, Bonding, Embarrassment, Family, Fluff, M/M, but she's a dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how are you and my baby brother doing?” She grinned, not wasting anytime as they sat down with their beverages.</p><p>Yaku’s cheeks flushed, his gaze snapping towards the large window. “We’re doing just fine,” he mumbled—they talked every night on the phone, every week Yaku still went over to the high schooler’s house to help him study at least two times a week not counting weekends. Lev had even started visiting Yaku’s dorm, complaining about how tiny his bed is and how his feet hang off.</p><p>So yes, they were doing just fine. No one needed to know about their relationship any more than that—they didn’t need to know about them spending hours exploring each other’s mouths, their hands slipping up shirts and rolling around in bed. They didn’t need to know about the marks Lev made Yaku leave on his body to remember their time together.</p><p>Alisa pouted, “oh c’mon! Tell me the juicy details!! Are you having sex yet? You’re both teenagers, so you’re at least getting handsy, right?” She waggled her brows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosy Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I get the warm fuzzies thinking about boyfriends being adopted by the other's families. Shhhh just let me have more fluff while I write KuroTsukki smut and Bokuaka smut.

Alisa smiled, leaning over the table to poke the seemingly permanent pink blushed cheek of her beloved little Lyovochka. Alisa had heard from her mother that her darling little Lyovochka had gotten that tiny Alpha that he had been drooling over for the past year plus, had convinced him and wooed him; sitting across from her grinning brother, his cheeks permanently dusted with a hint of pink only made her coo. “You’re so _adorable_ now,” she teased, leaning over the table to poke those flushed cheeks of his.

They were adorable; little fiery Yaku-kun quick to bite, pushing and prodding until Lev could focus on his words, his actions—the world around him at present. Alisa loved her little brother, she well and truly did, but the boy was just too much for her sometimes. There was only some many times she could return to her dorm and have to explain to her roommate about the new bruises without it making it seem like Lev’s aggressive cuddling and need for affection was anything but that.

“Please stop,” the teen pouted, brushing her finger away gently with the back of his hand. He was always so gentle with her now, ever since he started attending Nekoma and started with the volleyball team. His energy had often left her bruised and whirling when she’d come down to visit, but his calm had intrigued her. Ever since Nekoma’s libero this and that, _Yaku said this_ and _Yaku is so mean~~_ that, Lev seemed to understand that the strength that he had hidden within him was not always something he needed to release upon everyone that came within arm’s reach of him.

It was refreshing not having to return home to her roommates and explain that her hyperactive little brother didn’t understand his own strength. “I’m serious!” She exclaimed, returning to her foot as their parents watched on with matching grins. Of course they knew all about this cute relationship their son was so enraptured by—they had pushed and _pushed_ until it reached this pinnacle moment.

\--

Haruko fell back into the bed that belonged to her brother, pulling back the covers and crawling under it with a large dramatic pout. “He broke up with me,” she curled in on herself listening to the telltale sounds of her brother typing out a report on his computer. He was always a comforting presence to her ever since they were little wee things tugging at their mother’s skirt and proverbially nipping at her heels. 

Yaku has seen her at her best, at her worst and all that in-between. Even just finding comfort in a place he deemed his own was comforting. His _presence_ was comforting. So much more than those typical hot blooded Alphas in her grade who liked to puff out their chests and go all macho-manly just ‘cause she was a Beta with a dominate sub class.

“He most likely felt threatened by your strength and individualism,” Yaku stated from his desk. He voiced the very tract of thought that she had been taking as well; it was… nice. “Guys in middle school are lame,” _wow channeling Kuroo’s boyfriend much there Yaku,_ “it’s a shame that he kept that mentality even though both of you recently moved up to High School. But, I’ll tell you the truth Haruka—guys don’t really _grow up_ , let alone _find themselves_ until they’re out of high school. Even then most of them don’t until they’ve convinced someone to marry them and have children.”

But then, of course, not all were the same. It seemed that the pair of owls came to mind at that—Akaashi already far too mature, and Bokuto was most likely never going to straighten that head of his.

“But _you_ seem to have your head screwed on right,” Haruka pouted still from beneath her brother’s covers. Snuggling into the slowly warming bed, the scent mixture of home and family with a flare of _new_ to keep her from slipping into a slumber. “And don’t say that its _‘because I’m your older brother and I need to make you think I’m cool_ ’ bull—”

“Language Haruka, I don’t want Mom calling and blaming me for this.” The high school student rolled her eyes, huffing and puffing at the notion that _she_ would be the cause for him to get into trouble.

\--

Alisa stood in all her beautiful pale glory, her height looming over him with an added (impressive) four inches with the heels. “Yaku-kun, it’s so nice to see you again!” She smiled, leaning down to wrap the University student into a hug. They looked like an odd pair; the woman so much taller than he.

“And you as well Haiba-san,” he smiled, hand lingering on her arm when they pulled away.

The woman pouted, “Aww please call me Alisa. We’ve known each other long enough to be considered family now,” she winked, taking hold of his hand. She led him like that towards the café they agreed to sit in; both well aware that they looked all too familiar with each other, like they were the ones dating. But Yaku was used to the Haiba family now; they were an affectionate bunch, Lev and Alisa’s mother would hold onto his arm or kiss his cheek in greeting (and departure), while their father would wrap a strong arm around his shoulders and lead him along with their family like that.

It could be a scenting thing, could be that they were just affectionate. But whenever Yaku would catch Lev’s gaze during those moments the younger male just looked so _happy_ that any thought of shrugging his family away from his person left a bitter taste in his mouth. “So how are you and my baby brother doing?” She grinned, not wasting anytime as they sat down with their beverages.

Yaku’s cheeks flushed, his gaze snapping towards the large window. “We’re doing just fine,” he mumbled—they talked every night on the phone, every week Yaku still went over to the high schooler’s house to help him study at least two times a week not counting weekends. Lev had even started visiting Yaku’s dorm, complaining about how tiny his bed is and how his feet hang off.

So yes, they were doing just fine. No one needed to know about their relationship any more than that—they didn’t need to know about them spending hours exploring each other’s mouths, their hands slipping up shirts and rolling around in bed. They didn’t need to know about the marks Lev made Yaku leave on his body to remember their time together.

Alisa pouted, “oh c’mon! Tell me the juicy details!! Are you having sex yet? You’re both teenagers, so you’re at least getting handsy, right?” She waggled her brows.

“That’s your brother!” he hissed, his face growing redder and redder by the moment.

She waved it off, “Well I’m not asking who tops or bottoms. Or like… kinks! I’m just trying to figure out if you guys are porking!” Yaku buried his face in his hands, holding his breath in embarrassment. He really hopes Haruka doesn’t do anything like this to him when he sees her next.


End file.
